Where Life has taken us!
by mabby177
Summary: set nine years later after the tenth season seriesseason finale!Eric has retired and Lucy has stepped up! Matt and Mary's families have moved back to California!Simon is married to Sandy!Ruthie is in Scotland with a secret! it will be a Marthie fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Set nine years later after the tenth season series/season finale:

Eric and Annie: Eric is retired and has bought their home from the church. Annie is still working at the teen mom's shelter.

Matt and Sarah: They have moved back to Glen Oak. They opened their own clinic Matt is the OB/GYN and Sarah is the pediatrician. They have three children twin boys Eric **Joel** and Matthew **Blane** they are ten, then they have Annie **Elizabeth** who is three.

Mary and Carlos: They have moved to Pasadena, California. Mary works as the basketball coach of Pasadena High and Carlos is a top notch architect. They have four children **Charles** Lamar who is 13, 10 years old twins; one boy **Gabrielle** Carlos and one girl **Abigail **Lee. Also they have an infant boy named **Landon** Ray.

Lucy and Kevin: Lucy took over after her father retired from the church. Kevin is back on the force since both children are in school. **Savannah** Lucille is fourteen and their other girl is five **Kayden** Lou.

Simon and Sandy: Have been married for three years and are expecting their first child. They are living in Glen oak. She is the associate pastor at Lucy church. Simon is an accountant.

Ruthie: No one has seen her in nine years. She lives in Scotland with her boyfriend. She is a singer. She has a two year old named **Allison** Danielle. That her family doesn't know about.

Sam and David: They are juniors of the Glen Oak High. David loves soccer and Sam loves cars.

Martin: He is famous baseball player. His home is in Glen Oak. Sandy and he have agreed on a joint custody of their child **Aaron** Joseph who is eleven.


	2. The one memory that changed everything

**Chapter 2: The Past**

Matt, Simon, Eric, Martin, and Ruthie are all remembering back to a specific memory that changed the course of their lives.

_**Matt's Flashback: Five years ago**_

_Sarah was sitting there holding our families picture._

_Matt: What are you thinking Sarah?_

_Sarah: I want our children to know there grandparents._

_Matt: They do know there grandparents._

_Sarah: I'm talking about actually seeing them on a day-to-day bases, not just when we see them at Christmas._

_Matt: What do you want to do? Move back!!_

_Sarah: Yeah, I do!_

_Matt: Well, let's do it!_

_**Simon's flashback: 3 years ago**_

_He and sandy are at a bridge in Glen Oak Park._

_Sandy: it is a beautiful night out here_

_Simon: Yeah it is _

_Simon getting in front of sandy and taking a knee._

_Sandy: What are you doing?_

_Getting the ring box out of his pocket._

_Simon: This, will you become my wife and Mrs. Simon Camden?_

_Sandy: You know it._

_**Martin's Flashback: 2 years ago**_

_He is knocking at an apartment door. She opens the door._

_Ruthie: What are you doing here?_

_Martin: To tell you that I love you with all my heart and I can't live another day without you._

_Ruthie; don't do that!!_

_Martin: all I'm doing is telling you the truth Ruthie._

_Ruthie: Well, you're about a decade to late Martin; I have moved on, I am happy here_

_Martin bends down and kisses her passionately; one thing leads to another and Ruthie gets caught up in the moment_

_They wake up the next morning in each other's arms. Ruthie hating herself for what she did. He wakes up._

_Martin: Hey babe _

_Ruthie: Don't call me that and get out _

_Martin: What? _

_Ruthie: You heard me GET OUT!!! _

_**Eric Flashback: 4 years ago**_

_Eric and Annie are just waking up one morning._

_Eric: I think its time that I retire and let Lucy step up._

_Annie: What?_

_Eric: It's just that I'm not young anymore and I think it is time for me to just take a rest._

_Annie: Are you sure?_

_Eric: Yes I am sure_

_**Ruthie flashback: 9 years ago **_

_After two years of watching Martin play with his child Ruthie could not take anymore._

_Ruthie: Dad, there something I need to talk to you about._

_Eric: Shoot_

_Ruthie: I need to get out of this town and make something out of myself_

_Eric: What do you mean?_

_Ruthie: I mean I have not been myself since I found out that Martin was going to be a father and I just can't sit around here and mope._

_I need to get out and move on._

_Eric: I'm sorry Ruthie but that isn't going to happen_

_Ruthie: You're not going to help me?_

_Eric: I will but I'm not going to allow you to runaway from your problems_

_Ruthie: I'm not going to be running away._

_Eric: Look Ruthie we will get you a psychiatrist_

_Ruthie: I do NOT need a shrink I need to get out, I feel like I'm losing myself here._

_Eric: It stands you are not leaving._

_Ruthie: Fine I will find another way, and by the way I thought out of everybody you would help me in the way I wanted to be help. I will never come back once I get out, because I don't want to see you ever again. _

_Eric: Ruthie come back here_

_Ruthie just keeps walking away_


	3. The Godfather

**Chapter 3: The Godfather**

In Scotland, Ruthie is in her apartment.

She is looking through a family album.

She then hears her boyfriend James coming in and she quickly puts her album away.

James comes over there and slightly kisses her on the lips.

Ruthie gets up and heads to the kitchen, and James just lays down on the bed.

Ruthie: Do you want a BLT?

There was no answer from James.

Ruthie: James did you here me?

Still no answer from James, she starts to walk towards the bedroom.

Ruthie: What are you doing?

James: I'm looking at what you keep from me and our daughter Allison. Your family.

Ruthie: They are not my family anymore you and Allison are.

James: You may not want to speak of them, but they are still your family no matter what they did to you.

Ruthie: the only ones I consider out of all of them are Simon and Mary.

Back in Glen Oak

Simon and Sandy are talking about names for the little girl they are expecting.

Simon: So I was thinking about the name Jasmine Ruthelle and call her Ruth. After my sister and my grandmother.

Sandy: I don't know about that name.

Simon: and why not

Sandy: because I don't think ruthie would want me to name a child after her, after what I did to her and Martin.

Simon: Ruthie is completely over that.

Sandy: how do you know? She does after all have a child by him.

Simon: Sandy, I told you that, we were the only ones that know and she wants us to keep it that way. And plus she getting married soon anyways.

Sandy: you know I do like that name and I bet you she will be honored.

Simon: I know she will and you know what I bet you I can get her to come back for the birth. So we can ask her to be the godmother.

Sandy: that also brings up another thing we have to discuss.

Simon: yeah, who is going to be the godfather? So I was thinking Matt

Sandy: nothing against your brother but you picked out the name and the godmother; I get to pick out the godfather.

Simon: I get you, so who is it going to be?

Sandy: I was thinking Martin.

Simon: No

Sandy: Why not?


	4. Come Home

**Chapter 4: Come home**

Simon: Because it won't be good for Ruth. You know if Ruthie finally decides to tell Martin the truth and they get upset with each other. Then, they won't have anything to do with her because they don't want to see each other.

Sandy: You know the good thing about Martin is that once he makes a commitment, he sticks to it.

Simon: You know if I didn't want my sister to be the godmother so much I wouldn't agree with you.

In Ruthie's apartment

Ruthie wakes up to the phone ringing

Ruthie: Hello

Simon: Hey Ruthie, it's me Simon

Ruthie: You know if you weren't who you are, I would so totally kick your butt the next time I seen you.

Simon: So I take it, you were sleeping

Ruthie: You think

Simon: So you know I'm going to have a kid soon.

Ruthie: Is that all you call me for, for something I already know

Simon: No actually I was calling to ask you a favor

Ruthie: Go ahead

Simon: I was wondering if you could come back to see Ruth be born.

Ruthie: You know, what a minute did you just call her Ruth.

Simon: Yeah, we decided on the name Jasmine Ruthelle and call her Ruth for short. I had to name my first child after my favorite little sister. So, will you come?

Ruthie: You know I can't.

Simon: Ruthie, come on this is your niece.

Ruthie: You know I would if I could.

Simon: Look I need my little sister here with me, and I would think she would want be here to support me, instead she is always thinking about herself. I have another question for you! When did you become so selfish and heartless?

Ruthie: You know what, good luck to you and I hope you, Sandy and Ruth have a good life.

Ruthie starts to cry.

James: let me guess Simon wants you to come back home.

Ruthie: How did you know?

James: I kind of figured one day your family would want to see you again and they probably would like to meet Allison.

Ruthie: They don't want to meet her.

James: What?

Ruthie: How could they miss something they don't know exist?

James: Your family doesn't know?

Ruthie: Simon and Mary know, it's just the others, they don't know.

James: Why? You have had two years.


	5. The Best Choice

**Chapter 5:The best choice**

Ruthie: I just never found the right time.

James: Well, I think it is the right time.

Ruthie: No, I am not going back to a place where nobody supported me.

James: Yes, you are going

Ruthie: Damn James did you not here me, I am not going

James: You have two options; you go or I will go and tell your family the truth. So what is it going to be Ruthie?

Ruthie is stunned.

Glen Oak

Simon and Sandy go visit Eric and Annie.

Annie and Eric here a knock at the door.

Eric: Hey guys, what brings you over?

Simon: We wanted to run something by you.

Annie: sure

Sandy: We decided on a name. So what do you think about Jasmine Ruthelle? Ruth for short.

Annie: That's a great name.

Eric: There has to be more to it, because you guys wouldn't just make a special trip on something you could've told us on the phone.

Simon: Yeah, we have also decided on the godmother and godfather.

Sandy: We were thinking Martin and Ruthie.

Annie: Are you sure you want to do that.

Eric: Ruthie isn't going to come back anytime soon and she wouldn't be here to be a great godmother.

Simon: Dad, I have already run this by Ruthie and she might come home after all.

Eric: I just wouldn't count on it.

Annie: Eric

Annie: You know it is your kid you can decide on what you want for her. If you ask me Ruthie and Martin are the best choice.

Simon: Why do you say that?

Annie: it is about time that those two got in one room and figure out what went so wrong in that relationship.

Sandy: in my opinion, that is not the only thing that they need.

Annie and Eric looking confused.


	6. The Accident

**Chapter 6: The accident**

At Mary and Carlo's

Mary: So we are suppose to have dinner with Mom and Dad

Carlos: Yeah

They heard a knock at the door

Carlos goes to answer it.

Carlos: Martin, what are you doing here?

Martin: I actually wanted to talk to Mary about something

Carlos: Its Martin, he wants to talk to you

Mary walking into the room

Martin: Hi

Mary: Hey Martin

Martin: So I guess you heard about Simon and Sandy asking me to be the godfather

Mary: Yeah I heard some sorts

Martin: I really don't know if I want to, I don't think I am ready to have a commitment with Ruthie.

Mary: Look Ruthie probably isn't going to do it, because she is to busy in her life.

Martin: I don't think Ruthie is that selfish? I just think she lost her way.

Mary: Martin, of course I didn't mean she was too selfish in her own life to take that kind of responsibility.

Martin: I know it's just Lucy and Eric are always saying she is too selfish to do anything for anybody else. I believe in her. Well, I have to go. Thanks.

Mary: hey we are having this family dinner tonight, would you like to come?

Martin: I'll think about it. See you later.

At Eric and Annie's House

Sandy: I just meant that, they have been in love with each other for so long that it will take them a while to get use to having a commitment together.

Sandy's phone rings

Sandy: Hello

Stranger: Is this Sandy Camden?

Sandy: Yes this is she.

Stranger: Well, miss do you know a Martin Brewer?

Sandy: Yes, I do

Stranger: I'm sorry to tell you that Martin was in an accident tonight. You need to come to the hospital.

Sandy: Thank you, I will be there soon.

Simon: What is it honey?

Sandy: Martin was in an accident tonight, they didn't tell me anything but to get to the hospital. We need to go.

Simon: Mom, do me a favor call Ruthie.

Annie immediately goes to the phone and starts dialing.

In Scotland

Ruthie: who could be calling me this late? Hello

Annie: Ruthie, its mom

Ruthie: Look mom I really don't have time to talk

Annie: Honey, you need to sit down.

Ruthie: What's wrong?


	7. The Secret Planning

**Chapter 7:Secret Planning**

Annie: Honey, Martin was in an accident.

Ruthie: Oh, How is he?

Annie: He is in the hospital, in critical condition.

Ruthie is breaking down inside.

James: What's wrong, sweetheart?

Ruthie: you know what I change my mind I'm going back to Glen Oak.

James: You are? Well, I'm going back with you.

Ruthie: you know what, I am going alone and taking Allison. This time, is that okay?

Glen Oak

Sandy scrambling to get hospital personnel, to give her answers.

Sandy: Excuse me, Martin Brewer was brought in here, he had an accident, I want to know what is wrong with him.

Nurse: Look, I'll get a doctor for you.

Sandy: Thank you

Five Minutes later

Doctor: Mrs. Camden

Sandy: Yes. I am her.

Doctor: Hi, I'm Dr. Hales; I am the one treating Martin.

Sandy: How is he?

Doctor: Well, he is still in critical condition, he is in a coma.

Simon: Will he come out of it?

Doctor: There is no way to know, but he still has brain function.

Simon: Thanks.

Lucy and Kevin come in

Lucy: How is he doing?

Sandy: He is in a coma.

Lucy: Has anybody called Ruthie?

Annie: Yeah, she knows.

Kevin: How did she take it?

Annie: It seemed like she took it okay.

In Scotland

At the airport

James: You guys be safe and call me once you get there. I love you.

Ruthie: I love you too. Now Allison say bye to daddy.

Allison: Bye daddy.

Ruthie picks her up and starts to walk away.

Ruthie: James, thank you for letting me do this on my own.

James: You know they will have to meet me soon.

Ruthie: James, we have talked about this.

James: You better go or you will miss the plane.

Ruthie walks away.

Operator: Airline, how may I help you?

James: Yes, I would like to purchase a ticket to Glen Oak, California USA.


	8. The Truth

**Chapter 8:The Truth**

_In Glen Oak_

Simon hears a knock.

Simon is shocked to find who is at the door.

Ruthie: Hey Simon.

Simon: Ruthie! What are you doing here?

Ruthie: Silly you ask me to come! Didn't you?

Simon: Of course. But are sure you came here to be with me or to check on Martin?

Ruthie: both! Also I think it is time for Eric and Annie to meet Allison. But first I was wondering if you could watch Allison, while I go see Martin?

_Lucy and Kevin's house_

Lucy: I hope Martin comes through.

Kevin: He will.

Lucy: I have faith that he will.

Lucy: I'm just scared that if he doesn't, Ruthie is going to hate her self more than she already does.

Kevin: Ruthie is strong.

_At the hospital _

Ruthie: Nurse, what room is Martin Brewer in?

Nurse: Room 313

Ruthie: Thanks.

Ruthie is at the door just staring.

Mr. Brewer: You know it would be better if you went in!

Ruthie: I know it's just I don't know if I could stand seeing him being so hopeless.

Mr. Brewer: Yeah, but he will feel the love and you never know he might just come out of this thing.

Ruthie walks in slowly.

She sits down, and puts her hand on his hand.

Ruthie: hey martin, it's me Ruthie. It's been a while. I have finally got the heart to tell you the truth. You know two years ago when you came over to see me and that night we spent together. Well, we created a beautiful baby, her name is Allison.

_James is standing outside of Martin's Room. _

She reminds me of you so much. She has your dark hair and that beautiful smile of yours. You're probably wondering why I didn't tell you. I know I should of, but I was, I mean are, in this relationship with this wonderful guy, James. You have to know that I am sorry for stealing those two years from you and her. So, I just wanted to come back and tell you that, and that I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I love James, but I love you too, probably more than I love James. You have to wake up, do you hear me? WAKE UP! I love you.

_James walks in._

Ruthie: James?


	9. Messed up Past

**Chapter 9: Messed up past**

Ruthie: What are you doing here?

James: I am asking myself that too. When you left I knew that there was more too. When you changed your mind so quick.

Ruthie: Look, James I don't know what you heard, but I needed to come home to fix this part of my life. Before they meet my James. You do understand, don't you?

James: Is he part of your mess up past?

Both of them glance at Martin.

Ruthie: the truth is, he is the biggest part of my past.

James: I know I overheard you confusing your love to him. Did you mean it?

Ruthie: Yes, but not because I don't love you because I do, but because a part of me will always love him.

James: Why Ruthie?

Annie walks in.

Annie: Ruthie!

Ruthie: Mom

Annie: It is so good to see you. So who is he?

James: Hello, Mrs. Camden, I am James. Ruthie's..

Ruthie: Boyfriend

Ruthie: So mom I was thinking if it's okay with you and dad, that we have dinner. We need to talk over the past few years. A lot has happen.

Annie: Honey, it is okay, heck lets have a celebration party, my baby is back.

Annie walks out.

James: What was that about?

Ruthie: Look I think I shouldn't tell my parents all my secrets at once.

James: You know you going to tell them sooner or later.

Ruthie: I know James, why are you pushing me so much?

Martin: Ruthie.

Ruthie: Martin

Martin: I love you too.

Martin flat lines.

Ruthie: MARTIN!

Doctors and nurses come in.


	10. The Surgery

**Chapter 10:The surgery **

Doctors still are working on Martin.

Matt: What's going on?

Ruthie: Martin flat line and they are in there working on him.

Matt, I can't lose him again.

Matt: You won't, he will come through this.

The door opens, nurse pushing martin somewhere.

Dr. Hale comes out behind them.

Ruthie: Where are you taking him?

Dr. Hale: Martin has to have surgery.

Ruthie: Why?

Dr. Hale: his brain is bleeding out. We are going to go in and fix it.

_At Simon and Sandy's_ _Mary, Lucy, Annie, Eric, Kevin, Carlos, Sam and David are sitting down in the living room._

Simon's phone rings.

Simon: Hello?

Matt: Hey, it's me. I just wanted to call and tell you that Martin is in surgery.

Simon: Why?

Matt: His brain was bleeding out.

Simon: Thank you. I tell the others.

Simon and Matt hang up.

Sandy: What's going on?

Simon: Martin is in surgery. His brain was bleeding out.

Annie: I think some of us should go to be there for Mr. Brewer and Ruthie.

Eric: I'll go get the van.

Sam: David and I can watch after the kids.

_They all jump in the van and take off._

_20 minutes later. They all go into the hospital._

_Ruthie sees her dad._

Ruthie: Daddy!

Eric: Ruthie

_They hug_

_The doctor comes out of the surgery room._

Dr. Hales: The surgery went well. He is being transferred to the ICU.

Ruthie: well can I go see him?

Dr. Hales: Sure

_Ruthie sits there for about an hour just talking to him about her life and how much she has missed him being in it._

_Ruthie sees his eyes begin to open._

Ruthie: martin, it's me.

_Martin just looking at her_.

Martin: Who are you?


	11. Amnesia

**Chapter 11: Selective Amnesia **

_Previously: _

_Ruthie: Hey, Martin; it's me_

_Martin; who are you?_

Ruthie: it's me; don't you know who I am?

Martin: No!

Ruthie: I'm Ruthie, I am going to go get a doctor, I will be right back.

_Ruthie walks out of the room, looking confused._

_Ruthie sees a nurse._

Ruthie: Excuse me do you know where Dr. Hayes is?

Nurse: Yes, he is with another patient.

Ruthie: When you see him, could you tell him that Martin Brewer needs to see him?

Nurse: Sure will.

Ruthie: Thanks

_Mary walks up._

_Ruthie is crying._

Mary: What's wrong?

Ruthie: he doesn't know who I am!

Mary: Oh

Ruthie: I mean when I look at him, its like looking into strangers' eyes.

Mary: Has the doctor seen him?

Ruthie: I told the nurse, but it has been an hour since.

Mary: you know what I will go find Dr. Hayes.

_Ruthie shaking _herhead.

_30 minutes later, Mary walks up with Doctor Hayes._

Dr. Hayes: So he doesn't remember you?

Ruthie: no he looks so confused.

_Dr. Hayes walks into Martin's room. 30 minutes later he walks out, after examining Martin very carefully._

Ruthie: How is he?

Dr. Hayes: He has amnesia, but he does know the year and his birthday. He has the amnesia where he only remembers what he wants to remember.

Ruthie: How long will it take for him to remember everything?

Dr. Hayes: Actually, there is no way to tell!


	12. Ruthie and parents talk

**Chapter 12: Ruthie and parents talk**

_3 days later._

Ruthie talking Dr. Hale

Ruthie: Has there been any change?

Dr.Hale: as of right now, no there has been no changes. I'm sorry Ruthie.

Annie is standing behind her.

Annie: you know he will be fine. I've got an idea, why don't we go and have our dinner? So we can catch up?

Ruthie: Mom I think that is a good idea. We have a lot of catching up to do! But do you mind if I go find James first.

Annie: Sure, dinner won't be ready for another half hour anyways. Take your time.

_Ruthie knocks on Simon's door. _

_Sandy opens the door._

Ruthie: is James here?

Sandy: yeah he is in the sitting room.

_Ruthie and Sandy walk that way._

_James looks up._

Ruthie: James we need to talk.

James: Finally, you have left the other guy's bedside long enough to worry about us.

Ruthie: You know what I'm just going to ignore that statement.

James: You go right ahead.

Ruthie: James you know I love you, right?

James: Yeah, I do and I love you too.

Ruthie: there is something major I want to tell you, but you have to promise that you won't get mad.

James: I can't do that, but I will try my hardest.

Ruthie: two years ago, Martin came by and we started talking and one thing lead to another and we ended up doing the deed. But the following morning, I realized what a big mistake I made and threw him out and hadn't spoken to him until recently.

James: Where was I and uh is Allison his?

_Ruthie beginning to cry._

Ruthie: I think you were on a business trip and yes he is her biological father.

James: Ruthie, how could you do this to me?

Ruthie: James, you are her father in every way that counts.

James: Did you tell him about Allison?

Ruthie: No, well technically I did tell his body, but he was in the coma. He doesn't remember.

James: I know Ruthie that you may feel that you need to tell him, but you don't have to, we can go on and get married and live the rest of our days together as a family.

Ruthie: So you don't think I should tell him?

James: You said it yourself I am her father in every way that counts.

Ruthie: I don't know if I could do this to Allison, you know let her think that her real father didn't want her.

James: She doesn't have to know that Martin is her real father, she already knows me as daddy.

_Ruthie looks confused and walks out the door. _

_15 minutes later she walks into her parent's house._

Ruthie: I'm here.

_Ruthie sees her parents walking toward her and decides it is time to tell them before she loses the guts._

Ruthie: Hey mom and dad, there is something really big I need to talk to you about. Can we do it first?

Eric: Sure

Ruthie; you might want to sit down for this.

Ruthie: first of all, I am sorry that I haven't come back home for so long. Dad, I'm sorry for the way I have treated you in the past.

Eric: Ruthie, at first I didn't understand why you did what you did, but I do understand it was your way of moving on and to start living you life again. And not be in constant pain.

Ruthie: thanks dad. I love you.

Eric: you know that we will always love you no matter what.

Ruthie: I hope you still do once I tell you what I tell you.

Ruthie: I am just going to come out with it. So don't be shocked. Two years ago, I had a baby. It was a girl, her name is Allison.

Annie: Ruthie, you should have told us, we would have accepted it.

Eric: We would've?

_Annie elbows him._

Ruthie: I know I should've but I wasn't ready. I'm sorry.

Eric: There is nothing to apologize for, but I do have one question who is the father?

_Ruthie just looks at him._


	13. Your not important enough to remember

**Chapter 13: you aren't important enough to remember.**

Ruthie: Who else do you think the father is? James' is her father.

Eric: I'm sorry! It's just that you have been gone for so long that I had to ask.

Annie: I think diner is ready.

_Eric, Annie, and Ruthie head to the dining room._

Annie: So when are we going to get to meet our grand daughter?

Ruthie: Well, if it is ok with you I will bring her by tomorrow.

Eric: Oh, she's with you.

Ruthie: Yeah she is at Simon's right now. We are staying at Simon's.

_35 minutes later_

Ruthie: I think it's about time that I go.

_Ruthie, Eric, and Annie say their goodnights_.

_As soon as she gets into her car, her phone starts to ring. She sees that James is calling her and she decides to ignore it._

_She picks up the phone and decides to call someone._

Simon: Hello?

Ruthie: Hey it's me. I just wanted to call and tell you that I won't be back tonight.

Simon: Sure, but could I ask you where are you going?

Ruthie: Just know that I am safe; also could you give Allison a kiss for me and tell her I will see her as soon as she gets up tomorrow.

Simon: you got it little sister.

Ruthie: one more thing, don't let James know that I called you and if he asks just say that I stayed over at our parents.

Ruthie: Thanks. Bye.

Simon; Ruthie

_He hears the dial tone._

_Ruthie stops the car and walks into the graveyard. _

Ruthie: I feel as though, that I need to get your forgiveness for what I am doing to your son. I know that it is very wrong for me to keep a child away from the father, but I love Martin with everything I have. I'm not ready for him to hate me because of my mistake. I know I should've told him. I was completely selfish. I hope that someday you and god will forgive me. You know what I just realized that I am only worried about how this will affect me, and the right thing to do is to tell Martin the truth even though he doesn't remember me. I can only hope he forgives in time. That's the only way I will get forgiveness from everyone. Isn't it?

_Ruthie feels as someone is watching her as she turns around she sees someone. _

Ruthie: Martin

Martin: Who are you and what are you doing talking to my mother's grave.

Ruthie: it's me Ruthie; I came to talk to your mom, hoping that one day you will remember me.

Martin: Ruthie, I don't think you are important enough to me for me to remember you.

Ruthie: What?

Martin: I remember everyone that matters to me, but I can't remember you. That gives me the conclusion that you were never important to me.

Ruthie: You know your brain might be telling you that, but deep down in you, you know that I am very important to you. It is your brain that you are listening to not your heart. Listen to your heart, Martin, listen to it.

_Ruthie walks away._

_What a minute he is supposed to be in the hospital_. She tells herself. _She turns around and goes back._

Ruthie: Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?

Martin: Yeah, but I needed my mom.

Ruthie: Get up; I am taking you back to the hospital.

Martin: Let me talk to her please. I need her help with figure out some things.

Ruthie: What do you need her help with figure out. You already have everything figured out. You have your memory of everyone that matters. Get up I am taking you back and I am on the first flight back home.

_Ruthie puts him in her car._

Ruthie: I have a question for you, how much don't you remember about me? Do you not remember me at all, or what?

Martin: I remember living with your family and having a great friendship with you, but I don't remember that you have a child by me.


	14. The Plan

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

Ruthie: excuse me

Martin: come on Ruthie, you told me, you know when I was in a coma.

Ruthie: I'm sorry; I should've told you sooner.

Martin: yeah, you should have told me when you found out.

Ruthie: why were you going to act like you didn't remember me?

Martin: because you moved away to move on and I realize when I came to see you two years ago, that you had move on and just had a relapse in the moment. When James' came into my room I also realized that you love him very much. So I decided it was best that you kept on moving on with your life.

Ruthie: yes I do love James, but nothing compares to the love I have for you. I will always love both of you because of you I have Allison, and I also love James because it has been a great father to Allison. James plans on helping me raise Allison, we have already discussed it and he still wants to marry me and be her father, even though he isn't.

Martin: Marry? So I guess you plan on letting my daughter think that James' is her father and I also suppose you are going to keep her away from me.

Ruthie: Martin, that was the plan when you didn't know, but since you know that plan has changed. There is one more thing I should tell you.

Martin: What?

Ruthie: I told my parents that James was the father. I am going over there after I let you out and striating everything out.

Martin: That's good. So will you bring Allison by tomorrow?

Ruthie: Sure thing.

_Martin got out of the car and Ruthie drove on._

_!5 minutes later Ruthie was at her parents and knocking on the door._

Eric: who could be at the door at this time of night?

_Eric opened the door._

Eric: Ruthie, what are you doing here this late at night?

Ruthie: When you asked me who the father of Allison was. I lied, the truth is that…

_Eric cut her off _

Eric: the truth is that Martin is the father isn't he?

Ruthie: yeah, but how did you know?


	15. The Confrontation

**Chapter 15: the confrontation**

Eric: honey, fathers just know this stuff. I also remember that Martin disappeared two years ago and we figured he went to see you.

Ruthie: I knew that nothing gets by you.

Well I'm going to go before James gets worried.

Eric: hey Ruthie, are you sure you love James?

Ruthie: dad he is the only father Allison knows!

Eric: yes and I understand but you didn't answer my question!

Ruthie: Dad I love my fiancée, and Martin being Ally's father doesn't change anything. I love James and I am going to marry him, no matter what.

_Ruthie leaves_.

_15 minutes later Ruthie enters her bedroom at Simon's. _

James: Ruthie is that you?

Ruthie: yeah it's me

James: we did you go?

Ruthie: No where

James: Don't lie to me.

Ruthie: Why would you think I'm lying to you? Don't you trust me?

James: I didn't think you were lying and I do trust; just forget that I asked you. Now kiss me.

_She leans in and kisses him._

Ruthie: I love you.

James: back at you.

_The next day Ruthie woke up to an empty bed._

_Martin's room._

Martin: what are you doing here?

James: I here to talk about the situation we have; with you and my fiancée and my daughter.

Martin: look dude, I just want to be part of my daughter's life; I could care less about what you and Ruthie do!

_James pulls out a gun. Martin is stunned._

James: you will not be part of my daughter's life; she doesn't know you and she will know you. As for Ruthie and I, her dad is going to marry us this weekend and we are going back to London and we will never hear from you again. Do you understand that?

Martin: I am no threat. Please let me be part of Ally's life.

James: It is Allison to you.

Martin: put the gun and lets talk like adults.

_James hears something. He hears Ruthie._

James: this is what we are going to do. I am going to hide in the closet and you get rid of them. I can't them seeing me here.

_Ruthie walks in with Allison._

Martin: well, hello

Ruthie: Say hi to Martin, Ally.

Allison: Hi

Ruthie: I have some picture; I thought you may be interested in. Martin, I know that it can replace the missing years, but I know from now we can make new memories that you can be part of.

Martin: I'm sorry Ruthie, but the doctor's need to do more test before I can be released. It won't take long, how about you take Allison down to the cafeteria and get her a snack. By the time you get done, I will be done and we can pick up from here. Is that ok?

Ruthie: Sure, that's ok; the quicker the doctor's get done with you; the quicker we can start on those memories.

_Martin smiling._

_Ruthie and Allison walk out._

_Ruthie and Allison in the cafeteria, they see Kevin._

Allison: Kevy.

Kevin: Well hello Allison.

Ruthie: what are you doing here?

Kevin: Martin, asked me to come by and get him when he checked out.

Ruthie: well, the doctor's are doing some more tests on him and should be done soon.

Kevin: What are you talking about? The doctor's said that he could check out today.

Ruthie: yeah, but you know how doctor's can be sometimes.

_Upstairs James exits the closet._

Martin: Where are you going?

James: to get to my daughter

_Martin looking worried._

_Ruthie sees James._

Ruthie: Kevin, can you watch her for a moment, I need to talk to James.

Kevin: Sure.

Ruthie: where did you disappear to this morning? _**Giving him a little peck on the lips.**_

James: I just went out to get breakfast, but you weren't there so I figured you were here. I was wondering if I could take Ally to the park, while you were here finishing stuff with Martin.

Ruthie: What are you talking about? Martin is always going to be part of our lives, because he is Allison's father.

James: I know, I didn't mean anything.

_James grabs up Allison and leaves._

Ruthie: Kevin, do you want to walk to up to Martin's room.

Kevin: Why not. Are you sure James was ok, he seemed off.

Ruthie: yeah, he sometimes gets in that kind of mood.

_Ruthie and Kevin enter Martin's room. _

Ruthie: hey

Martin: where's Allison?

Kevin: she went home with James.

Ruthie: is that a problem?

Martin: I think you should call the cops, I believe he may have kidnapped our daughter.

_Ruthie and Kevin looking at each other._


	16. To look at the stars

Since I haven't written in awhile this is what happened in Chapter 15.

Last time on Where Life has Taken us: James comes to Martin's room, threatens him. Goes to cafeteria gets Allison from Ruthie. Ruthie and Kevin go to Martin's room.

Martin: Where is Allison?

Kevin: She went home with James.

Ruthie: Is that a problem?

Martin: I think you should call the cops, I believe James kidnaps our daughter.

Chapter 16: To look at Stars

Ruthie: you have to be delusion; James is just taking her home.

Martin: He was here earlier; he had a gun and said that I would never be part of Ally's life. I argued that I would be. Then he heard you and Ally coming; he told to get of you and Ally. That is the reason I said the doctor's needed to do more test.

Ruthie: you're crazy! He would never do that to me let along Ally. He loves her to much to separate her from her own mother.

_Martin Interrupted her_.

Martin: Are you going to call the cops or am I going to have to?

Ruthie: There is no reason to call the cops; James is at home putting our daughter to bed.

Kevin: Ruthie, I think we should do what Martin said and call the cops.

Ruthie: I can't believe you. You guys don't know James like I do; you do not know how much he loves his daughter. I am telling you he wouldn't do this to me or to my daughter.

Kevin: Why don't you call him and see where he is? While you doing that I am going to call the house!

_James answers his phone._

James: Hello

Ruthie: Hey babe, where you at?

James: I am on the way home; why?

Ruthie: Well Martin wanted to see her and I was wondering if you were that far away if you wouldn't mind turning around?

James: No

Ruthie: What?

_James hangs up._

Ruthie: He hung up on me. I am sure the phone cut out.

Kevin: No, I called Simon and he went up to your room and James and Ally's stuff were gone.

Ruthie: Nay. He probably just moved it to a hotel.

Martin: Did you call the cops?

Kevin: Yeah, and I told them his tag number and that he might be headed to the airport.

Ruthie: Lets go, I need to be the one that finds him.

Martin: Alright let's go.

Ruthie: you can't go

Martin: Why not? I want to be there when we save our little girl.

Kevin: We need to go.

Martin: Since you know him better than anyone, where do you think he would go?

Ruthie: I can't think of anywhere but London.

Martin: I think he is smart enough to know not to go to the airport.

Ruthie: I do know of one place and that would the park to look at stars.

_They pull up to the park. They see them right off._

James: I was wondering how long it would take you.

_James had a gun._

Ruthie and Martin look frightened.


	17. Sneaking out

Chapter 17: Sneaking out

Ruthie: There is no reason for you to have the gun out.

James: Yes, there is. You're going to take my little girl away from me.

Ruthie: no were not. I love you James. I love you; I chose you; I want to marry you; you are the one I want to be with to raise our child together in London.

James: See the thing is that Martin is her father; not me.

Ruthie: you are the one who she knows as daddy. Not Martin. She will never have that relationship with Martin. I want you to be her daddy. Put the gun down and let's go home.

James: How do you not know martin won't fight for her?

Martin: I am not going to do that. Even though I love Ruthie with all my heart; I see that she loves you with all her heart. Also, I don't need to be tied down with a child.

Ruthie: See. Now put the gun down.

James: As long as you will marry me this weekend and we go back to London, and we never see Martin ever again.

Ruthie: It is a deal. Now let's go home and plan for a wedding.

_James puts the gun down. Kevin runs up to him and handcuffs him._

James: You may think you can put me behind bars but it's not over until I say it's over.

Martin: Come on Ruthie; lets take our daughter home.

James: She will never be your daughter; trust me.

_James giving Ruthie an evil look._

_Martin, Ruthie, Kevin, and Ally go back to Simon's._

Simon: Hey you guys.

_Simon looking at his sister._

Simon: I am so glad that you and Allison are away from that man.

Ruthie: Yeah me to.

_Ruthie looking disappointed._

Ruthie: I think me and Allison need to go get some shut eye. Ally tell Martin night.

Allison: Night.

Martin: Goodnight. Hey what do you say that we go to the zoo tomorrow?

Allison: Yeah.

Ruthie: Simon, can you take Ally up to the room? I need to speak with Martin.

Simon: Sure

Ruthie: Ally, go with Uncle Simon.

_Simon and Ally leave the room._

Ruthie: I don't think that is a good idea.

Martin: Why?

Ruthie: Because, I don't think Ally is ready for that. I think it is too quick for her to jump from the person she has always known as daddy to a stranger; she barely knows.

Martin: Whose fault is that? If you wouldn't have kept her away from me for two years; she would know me as daddy and she would have never had to live this night. I still don't understand why you decided to tell me now and not then?

Ruthie: You know I did want to tell you when I found that I was pregnant, but I was in London and you had baseball. You also had Aaron.

Martin: So I had baseball and Aaron and you had London. To me that is no excuse. So tell me the real reason.

Ruthie: Do you know how long it took me to fall out of love with you? I thought that me being thousands of miles away from you would help, but it didn't. It took me meeting James to finally start getting over you. Next thing I knew I feel in love with James; but you had to come knocking on my door. To tell me that you love me; and next thing all my feelings started coming back and next thing I knew I woke up and you were in my bed. I freaked because I didn't want to go back down that road. I had moved on and I truly loved James, but when I found I was pregnant he was there and I knew I wouldn't get my heart broken with him.

Martin: But I told you that I loved you and you should've known that I wanted to be with you.

Ruthie: I wanted to be with you and trust me I wanted you to be with your daughter. I was going to call you this one time, but James came in with this handmade crib that smelt like pine trees and I knew he already loved Ally. So I decided to put off calling you and next thing I knew it was two years later and you were hanging on by a thread.

Martin: What you're telling me is that you wouldn't have told me if I hadn't had the wreck?

Ruthie: I would have eventually told you. I decided that it was time because I realized it was wrong for me to keep you away from your daughter. I also realized that no matter how fast I ran you were always the person in my heart and it would never change. I love you, Martin and my biggest regret is that I didn't tell you from day one. I hope that someday you will forgive me.

Martin: I do love you, but I don't think I am to forgive you.

Ruthie: do you want to stay over? So the first thing in the morning we could tell Ally together that you are really her father.

Martin: Sure.

Ruthie: you can sleep on the couch.

_An hour later. After _ everyone had went to sleep. You see Ruthie sneaking out of the house.


	18. The Visit

_Previously on "Where Life has taken us," you see Ruthie sneaking out of the house._

Chapter 18: The Visit

_Ruthie pulls up to the police station._

Ruthie: Hey, Michaels, did they bring James here?

Michaels: Yeah, but shouldn't you be home, forgetting about this man?

Ruthie: I should be home, but I can't forget about him until I talk to him. Please, Michaels I just need to talk to him.

Michaels: Sure. Don't take to long.

Ruthie: could you do me another favor; could you not tell anybody about this visit.

_Ruthie walks away; while Michaels shakes his head._

James: Ruthie, I didn't expect you to come.

Ruthie: I thought you knew me better. I figure you knew that I can't let something go until I tell it a piece of my mind.

James: Look, I am sorry; all I wanted was you and Ally and it felt like Martin was going to take that away from me.

Ruthie: Why did you have to do it like you did?

James: Because I wanted people to know that I loved you and Ally.

Ruthie: Couldn't you have done it without a gun?

James: I am sorry; I know it was a mistake. I just didn't want to lose you or Ally.

Ruthie: if you hadn't had done that; we would be planning our life together and Ally would still be in your life.

James: Yeah right, you might think I'm stupid but I know that your in love with Martin; you have been since the day I met you.

Ruthie: Yes, I was in love with him when I met you but I then fell in love with you. You helped me raise Ally and I feel more deeply in love with you then. And if you didn't see that then you don't know me as good as you thought.

James: I know you good enough to know that I wasn't the only one in your heart.

Ruthie: You have to understand I was in love with two people. You know before you did this, I was in love with you; we actually had chance to have everything. Now all I feel for you is sympathy.

James: Why sympathy?

Ruthie: because when you love someone so much, and they do something so horrible, like having a gun out with their child, you feel disappointed. Because for something so stupid, they have lost everything. Guess what James?

_James just looks at her with tears in his eyes._

Ruthie: You have lost everything because you couldn't get past the fact you would have to share Ally and me with another man.

James: Well, you know if you had told him and me about her true paternity; then I wouldn't be in this hell hole. I would have moved and let you go on with your life with Martin. By the way if Martin is such a good man why didn't you tell him the truth from day one?

Ruthie: Because I had this silly idea that I wouldn't get my heart broken again if I was with you. You see the reason I went to London is because I needed a way to get over my broken heart that Martin caused. When he showed up, I didn't want to go down that road again and I thought it was best; because once you found out that I was having a child you loved her. So I decided to take a chance and let you and I raise her so I wouldn't have to live with the fact that any day he could break my heart again. The truth is I broke his heart, instead of mine. Isn't that self fish of me? To keep a man away from his child, because I didn't want to risk getting my heart broken.

James: you know you might think your self fish, but in a way you did this to keep yourself in tact. When I first meet you, you were not in tact and you were depressed. I could understand why you wanted to stay on the safe side. I don't hold that against you because it wouldn't have gave me this chance of having a family. You're a good person and good people make mistakes. The thing is you have to try to make up those mistakes. I bet you that Martin has asked you to let him take his daughter out?

Ruthie: Yeah, he asked tonight if he could take her to the zoo.

James: what did you tell him?

Ruthie: That it was too quick for Ally.

James: Why is it to quick?

Ruthie: because she is only two and she has only known one daddy.

James: I think you should go with Martin to the zoo with Ally. You have to start making up for lost time.

Ruthie: we were going to tell her in the morning that Martin was her father. But you know she will always have a spot for you in her heart. I also will to, because you were there even though of the circumstances.

_James smiling._

Ruthie: You have always known the right thing to say to me, but I can't forgive you for what you did to me or Ally.

James: I didn't expect you too; I want ever forgive myself for what I did. I know that sorry can't cover the hurt, but I am truly sorry.

Ruthie: no, it can't. Good bye James.

James: Good bye Ruthie.

_Ruthie walks away back to the squad room._

Ruthie: Good Night Michaels.

Michaels: Night Ruthie.

_Ruthie gets back to Simon's house. _

_Ruthie walks in._

Martin: Were did you sneak off to?

Ruthie: I just went out.

Martin: You went out without telling anyone to watch over Ally?

Ruthie: No, of course not. I told Sandy I was going out, and asked her to watch Allison for me.

Martin: Oh, I didn't know that. So where did you go to?

Ruthie: No where.

Martin: You just wouldn't go out in the middle of the night, unless it was important. I am going to ask you again, were did you go?

_Ruthie just looking at him._

Martin: Come on, Ruthie tell me.

Ruthie: I went to see James.

_Martin is surprised._

Martin: What?


	19. Ruthie explains

In Chapter 18, Ruthie goes to visit James and they talk

In Chapter 18, Ruthie goes to visit James and they talk. She comes back to Simon's, to find Martin waiting on her.

Martin: Come on, Ruthie tell me.

Ruthie: I went to see James.

Martin: What?

**Chapter 19: Ruthie explains**

Ruthie: I went to see James.

Martin: Why?

Ruthie: I just wanted to talk to him about things. Is that okay with you?

Martin: no, I don't want you any where near him.

Ruthie: Excuse me. I don't care if you are Allison's father, you do not tell me what to do. Besides the only reason I went to see him was to hear his side of the story.

Martin: I just can't believe that you would go hear his side of the story, when he held our daughter at gun point.

Ruthie: Do you think I would have left without telling him a piece of my mind?

Ruthie: I told him that I would never forgive him, no matter how much he felt sorry for doing it.

Martin: I have a question for you; do you think he would have kidnapped Allison if he didn't know I was her father?

Ruthie: Absolutely not, I know he wouldn't have. No matter what anybody says about him. He loves that little girl with all his heart. He knew if he and I married, he would always have a part in her life. But a part of him knew that wasn't going to happen, he was scared of losing Allison forever. I believe that, that is the reason he did it.

Martin: Are you sure about that? I think he would have done it no matter what. He is psycho.

Ruthie: Don't say that about him. You don't know him like I do. I know him better than anyone.

Martin: Ruthie, all I am saying is if he could go there for some reason now, what makes you think he wouldn't have gone there later on in life.

Ruthie: all I know now is that he is in jail, and he won't be leaving there for a long time. So I don't have to worry about it. Hey, I have a great idea as long as you don't ever bring his name up again.

Martin: Ok it is a deal! What is your idea?

Ruthie: I say, after we tell Allison, we go to the park and have a picnic.

Martin: Sure. And after all that fun, we can get a babysitter and you and I could go out for a nice dinner.

_Ruthie looks surprised._

Ruthie: I agree. But you have to promise me something.

Martin: it depends.

Ruthie: don't break my heart again. I am putting it on the line and I don't think I could go through having my heart broken again.

Martin: I wouldn't dream of it.

_Martin kisses Ruthie._

_The next morning they wake up on the couch. They stayed in each other's arm platonic all night._

Martin: Hey beautiful.

Ruthie: Hey yourself.

_Ruthie softly kissed him._

Ruthie: You ready for this.

Martin: As ready can be.

_Ruthie walks upstairs to get Allison. Ruthie walks into the room she is sleeping in and kisses her on the forehead._

Ruthie: Hey baby. You have to get up I need to tell you something.

_They come back downstairs and Martin is waiting patiently._

Ruthie: You know Allison you thought that James was your father; well instead Martin is now your father.

Allison: my new daddy!

_Allison hugs Martin's legs._

_Martin smiles._

Martin: You are going to be a daddy's girl.

_Ruthie, Martin, and Allison go to the park, and have a great time. Then a few days pass and Martin and Ruthie go on their first date._

**Next chapter: I am going to jump six months ahead.**


	20. Six months later

Chapter 20: Six months later

Chapter 20: Six months later

Ruthie goes to her parent's house.

Annie: Hi, baby, what are you doing here?

Ruthie: I came here to see you.

Annie: You came at a good time, I am the only one here and I just baked some cookies. Where Allison?

Ruthie: Martin took her and Aaron out before he starts baseball.

Annie: Why aren't you with them?

Ruthie: I feel like sometimes, he just needs time with his kids. I think Aaron needs in too.

Annie: Come on to the kitchen and lets in the cookies while there hot.

Ruthie: That sounds good.

Annie: I've got a question I need to ask you and you have to promise me that you won't get mad.

Ruthie: I promise.

Annie: you know that I love Martin, but are you sure he won't break your heart again?

Ruthie: I would love to say that he will never break my heart again, and I believe he will try his best not to break it and I will try to not break his. But life happens and you can't make promises that mistakes won't happen. All that matters is that at the end of the day we love each other.

Annie: Good answer. I was just asking because I have the feeling Martin will pop the question before he leaves for baseball.

Ruthie: You think so.

Annie: I do. What will you do about it?

Ruthie: You know I've wanted to marry Martin since high school. But I don't think he is going to ask, not right now.

Annie: Why not?

Ruthie: Because I can still see that look in his eyes. That look he gives me sometimes tells me that he has not fully forgiven me for what I did.

Annie: You want to know how I know that no matter what has happen that you and him are forever.

_Ruthie is puzzled._

Annie: When you were in London, that boy did not stop loving you. Yes, he did go out on dates. Those girls always resemble you in a way and then in week's time they were gone. I also seen a look but it differs from what you see. I see the look that he loves you with all his heart and I see that ever time he looks at you.

Ruthie: Really.

Annie: Yes, and that look will over power that look you see.

Ruthie: Thanks mom you always know what to say.

Annie: you know at of all my kids, you were the luckiest to find your true love so early in age, but were to stubborn to see it as soon as the whole family did.

Ruthie: Mom, I think I need to be at a certain place right now, if you don't mind I am going to go there.

Annie: I understand. You're going to have bring my grandbaby to see me soon.

Ruthie: I will do that.

_Ruthie calls Martin._

Martin tells her where they are. Ruthie goes there.

Ally: Mommy.

Martin: Hey baby.

Martin kisses her.

Ruthie: Hey. Well hello Mister Aaron, what have you guys been up to today.

Aaron: Well, went to the park, then we went to the ice cream parlor, and we came back here.

Ruthie: So what ice cream did you get?

Aaron: I got blueberry and Allison and dad got strawberry.

Ruthie: Well next time you make sure that your father brings me some back.

Martin: or you could just come with us.

Ruthie: That sounds good to me, does it sound good to you Aaron?

Aaron: you bet.

Ruthie: can I talk to you for a minute alone?

Martin: Sure. Aaron watch your sister for me.

Ruthie and Martin go to the kitchen.

Ruthie: I have this idea I want to pass by you. I was thinking that since you are fixing to start baseball, that you and I get our own place.

Martin: What?

Ruthie: I know that it is quite sudden, but I think it is time for me to get my own place since I'm not going back to London anytime soon and you could move out from your dad's. It would be a lot easier. Don't you think it would be?

Martin: it sounds great to me, but what about marriage? You don't want to get married before we move in together.

Ruthie: I would love the idea of marriage coming before moving in together, but you and I have skipped steps already; why not see where this leads us. Besides you will hardly be there right now so it would just be me and Ally and sometimes Aaron.

Martin: Aaron?

Ruthie: oh yeah, he is going to have his own room just the way he wants it. I want him and Ally to get to know each other and for me to get to know him. Do you think that would be ok with Sandy for him to stay over with us some nights?

Martin: I am sure it will be. There is also something I was going to ask you later, but now seems like a good time as any.

Ruthie: Yeah.

Martin walks to his jacket and pulls out a tiny black box.

He gets on one knee.

Martin: Ruthie Camden, will you marry me?

Ruthie has tears in her eyes and is stunned.

_Next chapter; Ruthie gives answer._


	21. The answer

Previously in Chapter 20:

Previously in Chapter 20:

Martin: Ruthie Camden, will you marry me?

**Chapter 21: The Answer**

Ruthie is still stunned.

Ruthie: Are you sure?

Martin: I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't sure.

Ruthie: it's just that I don't think you have forgiven me for what I did and I don't want to go into marriage until you have.

Martin: You know Ruthie I have loved you for a very long time and you have to trust me when I say I can never be anger at you for very long. Ruthie I love you with all my heart.

Ruthie: I love you too.

Martin: So marry me!

Ruthie: YES!

Martin and Ruthie walk back into the living room, where Aaron and Allison are.

Ruthie: Allison, you know me and you owe grandpa and grandma Camden a visit.

Ruthie picks up Allison.

Martin walks her to the door.

Martin: You don't have to go.

Ruthie: I know, but I think you and Aaron need some one on one time and you can tell him. I'll be back.

Ruthie: Give daddy some lovin' Ally.

Ruthie kisses Martin.

Ruthie: Bye.

Martin walks back to the living room.

Martin: Aaron, you like Ruthie don't you?

Aaron: Yeah dad, why?

Martin: Well I have asked her to marry me and we are planning on buying a house before I go next month.

Aaron: I am happy for you guys.

Martin: you know whose going to have there own bedroom in that house.

Aaron: Me.

Martin: Yeah, and it will be just the way you want it to be. Also if it is ok with your mom would you like to stay with Ally and Ruthie some nights while I'm gone?

Aaron: that would be awesome.

Martin: hey, I've got a very important question to ask you.

Aaron: Shoot!

Martin: Will you be my best man?

Aaron: that would be awesome!

Enters Simon and Sandy.

Martin: Hey guys.

Simon: hey.

Sandy: hey! Aaron how about you go upstairs to bed since your bedtime was 15 minutes ago.

Martin: that is my fault. Ruthie came by and picked up Ally and then Aaron and I talked. I hope that is ok.

Sandy: I guess one time is alright.

Martin: There is also something I would like to run by you.

Sandy: Sure.

Martin: Ruthie and I are going to get our own house and Ruthie would love it if Aaron could spend some time with her and Ally while I am gone. If that would be ok with you?

Sandy: I guess so. It would give me and Simon some alone time before this baby gets here. What about marriage though?

Martin: We are going to get married but with me leaving so soon we are just focusing on getting that house.

Ruthie is back at her parent's house.

Annie: Well if it isn't my favorite two year old grand daughter.

Ruthie: hey mom.

Annie: why don't you come in?

Ruthie: Martin proposed. I said yes.

Annie: That's great.

Ruthie: You knew didn't you? I also asked Martin something.

Annie: Well yes I did because he asked your dad for permission, and what did you ask him.

Ruthie: that if we could buy a house before he goes away. Do you think this is too quick?

Annie: no, I actually don't, but you know it is going to be hard for you to find a place that quick.

Ruthie: Yeah, I know. That is why I came here, I was wondering if you didn't mind if Ally stayed with you tonight and tomorrow.

Annie: I would love to have her.

Ruthie: Thanks mom.

Ruthie says her goodbyes to Ally and leaves.

Ruthie phones rings.

Someone: Hello is this Ruthie Camden.

Ruthie: Yes, why?

Someone: this is Brenda Vaughn, James attorney. As you might know his court date is coming up and James insisted that I must call you.

Ruthie: For What?


	22. Labor

Previously in Chapter 21:

Previously in Chapter 21:

Someone: Hello is this Ruthie Camden

Ruthie: Yes, Why

Someone: this is Brenda Vaughn, James attorney. As you might know his court date is coming up and James insisted that I must call you.

Ruthie: For What?

**Chapter 22: Labor**

Brenda: Well, he was hoping that you would come to the hearing.

Ruthie: Why should I?

Brenda: because James doesn't have any family because of you.

Ruthie: Excuse me.

Brenda: All I meant was that you took his daughter away from him and made him do what he did.

Ruthie: Ms. Vaughn, I think you don not your client very well because James doesn't need someone to make him do what he did. He was very capably of knowing that is wrong and that he shouldn't have done it.

Brenda: You…

Ruthie: Before you say anymore to put your foot deeper into your mouth, Yes I did lie to him about Ally's paternity and I shouldn't have done that but at the time I thought it would be the best thing for both me and my child. Little did I know I didn't really know what was best for my child because look what happened. When he felt threatened.

Brenda: I'm sorry Ms. Camden that whole conversation was very unprofessional of me. But James needs you for this whole ordeal.

Ruthie: You know what he should have thought of that before. Because I was ready to be with him whole heartedly and yet he did what he did. He is getting what he deserves. You can tell him that and that I hope he is happy for himself because of his actions he has lost a daughter and a wife.

Ruthie enters the house and Martin meets her.

Ruthie: I figured you would be gone by now.

Martin: I wanted to see you before I left.

_Martin kisses her._

Ruthie: So my parents have Allison all day tomorrow and I was thinking that me and you should take advantage and go house shopping what do you think?

Martin: I think that would be a great thing to do.

Ruthie: ok, so I will meet you here at 8:30.

Martin: You got it babe! Is something bothering you?

Ruthie: Yes…

Martin: What is it?

Ruthie: it is my first time leaving my baby for a whole night.

Martin: you know your parents will take very good care of her.

Ruthie: I know, but I already miss her.

Martin: how about tomorrow we go eat breakfast with her before going house shopping.

Ruthie: You always know what to say.

Martin: Guess what, I talked to Sandy and she said it would be fine with her if Aaron stayed with you while I was gone.

Ruthie: Really?

Martin: Yeah, she said it would give her and Simon some time alone before the baby got here.

Ruthie: you do realize that she is nine months along and should be popping out that baby some time in the near future.

Martin: Yes, but I wasn't going to argue with her.

Martin: Ruthie, if you don't mind me saying to me it looks like there is something more going on than what you are telling me.

Ruthie: You know…

Simon and Sandy coming down the stairs.

Simon: Sandy is in labor.


	23. The Birth of Jasmine Ruthelle Camden

Previously in Chapter 22:

Previously in Chapter 22:

Simon and Sandy coming down the stairs.

Simon: Sandy is in labor.

**Chapter 23: **

Ruthie: ok, I'll get her bag. Martin you go get the car and Simon take her to it. I'll be right behind you.

Martin: Well we have gotten our orders.

Martin, Simon, and Sandy are waiting for Ruthie.

Ruthie: here is her bag; I am going to stay with Aaron. Until the sitter comes; if that is ok?

Martin: Sure, I'll call you.

Ruthie: bye.

_At the hospital._

Annie: how is sandy?

Martin: they took her back to the deliver room.

Eric: Where is Ruthie?

Martin: She stayed with Aaron until the sitter came. She will be here soon.

_35 minutes later._

_Simon comes out._

Simon: Jasmine Ruthelle is a very healthy little girl.

Annie: What's wrong?

Simon: there was so much bleeding, they couldn't stop it.

Martin: How is Sandy?

Simon: She…

_Ruthie comes running._

Ruthie: Am I too late?

_Ruthie sees Simon._

Ruthie: What's going on Simon?

_Simon walks away._

Ruthie: Simon?

_She runs after him._

Ruthie: did something happen?

Simon: She died.

Ruthie: What?

Simon: Sandy died. There was some much blood. She bleed to death.

Ruthie: I am so sorry Simon.

Simon: You don't know how it feels to just have to stand there and watch your one and only die. Knowing you couldn't do anything for her.

Ruthie: Simon. I don't know what to say. Because no one can imagine what you are going through or how much pain you are enduring.

Simon: Why did she die?

Ruthie: that question I can not answer, no one can answer that. But what I do know is that she was very happy to be with you. You made her happy and she made you happy.

Simon: I know, but Ruthie how am I going to go on?

Ruthie: I will tell you how. Sandy left you a token of herself. She left you Ruth. You are going to get through this with your daughter. Your daughter is the key. That little girl is miracle you have and you will cherish that miracle and you will take it one day at a time. You will protect that little girl with everything you got; knowing that she is a part of Sandy.

Simon: You always know what to say to me.

Ruthie: Are you ready to go talk with the family?

Simon: I guess.

_Simon and Ruthie walk down the hall together._


	24. The house

Previously in chapter 23:

Previously in chapter 23:

Jasmine Ruthelle Camden was born, but Sandy died.

**Chapter 24: The house**

_At Lucy and Kevin's house._

Kevin: how are you doing?

Lucy: Fine. I am just worried about Simon.

Kevin: me too.

_They hug._

_At Simon's._

_Ruthie answers the door._

Lucy: how is he doing?

Simon: how do you think I am doing?

Ruthie: Simon.

Simon: look I don't want you here. GO AWAY.

Ruthie: Simon, she is your sister, she just wanted to come by to see you and Ruth.

Lucy: I understand; I'll come back later.

Simon: No don't leave, I'm sorry. Stay. I'll go get Ruth.

_Simon goes upstairs._

Lucy: has he been like that to everyone.

Ruthie: pretty much. He did the exact same thing to Martin.

Simon: Hey Ruth, you want to meet your Aunt Lucy?

Lucy: can I hold her?

Simon: you don't have to ask.

Ruthie: I'll give you guys some time alone.

Lucy: You don't have to leave on my account.

Ruthie: I am going to take Aaron and we are going to meet up with Martin and Ally.

Simon: hey can you tell him I'm sorry for this morning.

Ruthie: yeah.

_Ruthie and Aaron leave._

_Simon puts Ruth in the crib._

Simon: you know I wasn't suppose to bring Ruth home by myself. Sandy should have been here.

Lucy: I know you will probably think that this is impossibly, but you will get through this. It may take a while but you will. My advice is to grieve but don't grieve so much that you forget your daughter. She needs you.

Simon: Thanks Lucy. _Simon yawns. _Ruth has made me very tired.

Lucy: why don't you take yourself a nap and I will stay here with Ruth.

Simon: Kevin wouldn't mind?

Lucy: You know Kevin, he will understand.

_Now to Martin and Ruthie._

Martin: So what do you think of this house.

Ruthie: well, lets see it has six bedrooms, three bathrooms, an attic, a basement, a living room, a kitchen, and huge front yard. I love it.

Martin: It is ours.

Ruthie: you bought it.

Martin: yeah, I knew you would.

Ruthie: What do you think of it kids?

Aaron: it is huge. I love it.

Ally: it's great.

Ruthie: I am happy you bought it.

Martin: Aaron, why don't you take your sister upstairs and pick your bedrooms.

Martin: Ruthie, we need to talk.

Ruthie: yeah.

Martin: you know that since Sandy died, we are going to have to take care of Aaron now.

Ruthie: I don't have a probably with that.

Martin: that is why I have decided not to go on the road again.

Ruthie: no Martin, you are going.

Martin: Ruthie…

Ruthie: Ruthie nothing. You are going and that is final.

Martin: Ruthie I don't want to leave you or my kids.

Ruthie: you won't be gone forever. You will come back on your down days.

Martin: are you sure?

Ruthie: Yeah, I am positive. That way the kids and I will get to decorate the house like we want to without you telling us no.

Martin: oh, I see. So do you have any idea when we are getting married?

Ruthie: I was thinking during the winter holidays.

Martin: I can't wait until the winter holidays.

_They kiss._

_A/N: This wasn't my best chapter. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be better. As it will probably be my last chapter. _


	25. Martin's Surprise visit Part 1

Previously in Chapter 24:

Previously in Chapter 24:

Martin: Do you have any idea when we are going to get married?

Ruthie: I was thinking during the winter holidays.

Martin: I can't wait until the winter holidays.

**Chapter 25: Martin surprise visit (part 1)**

_Ruthie knocks on the door. Matt opens it._

Ruthie: Hey matt.

Matt: Hey, what brings you by?

Ruthie: nothing much, I just had some free time so I decided to drop by.

Matt: No, I can tell that there is more going on with you.

Ruthie: Actually there is.

Matt: What is it?

Ruthie: I got a phone call from James and he is getting out in October.

Matt: there letting him go that early.

Ruthie: Yeah. There letting a kidnapper out of jail, just because he behaved so well while behind bars.

Matt: I'm sure that he will go back to London and leave you and Allison alone.

Ruthie: I know that the old James would do that. You know the one I loved and Allison loved as a father, but once I told him that Allison wasn't his that James disappeared. And turned into a psycho.

Matt: look he will never miss with your child or you again. You are safe and sound. I don't know if you know this but the court order him to leave the United States and return to London.

Ruthie: What?

Matt: He had to serve his sentence here and since he doesn't have a green card they order him out of the United States.

Ruthie: how do you know that?

Matt: I was there in the courtroom when the judge told him that.

Ruthie: you went.

Matt: you bet I wanted to make sure he got what he deserved.

Ruthie: you know I rode by the courthouse that day a thousand times and could never bring myself to get out. I also wanted to make sure he got what was coming to him, but I felt like if I would have told him from the beginning that he would have never kidnapped her.

Matt: yes, I do think you should have told the truth from the beginning but you didn't but it is still not your fault for what he did. He was the one who got the gun and kidnapped your daughter. You did not make that decision for him nor did you force him to do that. He did what he did because he was a selfish man who did not care enough not to put a gun to a little girls head. You are not responsible for his actions nor should you feel guilty about them.

Ruthie: You always know what to say. You made me feel a lot better. Thank you. I better be going now so I can grab some groceries before I have to pick the kids up.

Matt: Well, it was a nice visit. Ruthie, don't let this man ruin what you got. Don't let him get to you. It was not your fault. I love you.

Ruthie: Bye.

_An hour later she enters her house. _

_There is a trail of roses to the living room._

_She opens the door._

Ruthie: Martin.

Martin: Hey babe.

_Ruthie kisses Martin._

Ruthie: What are you doing here?


	26. The Wedding Part 2

Previously in Chapter 25:

Previously in Chapter 25:

_An hour later she enters her house. _

_There is a trail of roses to the living room._

_She opens the door._

Ruthie: Martin.

Martin: Hey babe.

_Ruthie kisses Martin._

Ruthie: What are you doing here?

**Chapter 26: The Wedding (Part 2)**

_Ruthie is blindfolded while Martin leads her to the back yard._

Martin: I know you wanted a big wedding, during the winter holidays, but while I was on the road I realize that I couldn't go any longer without marrying you.

_Martin pulls the blindfold off._

_Ruthie is surprised._

Martin: Say something Ruthie.

Ruthie: how did you plan this?

Martin: I have my special ways. I will understand if you want to wait until December.

Ruthie: I don't want to wait. I want to become your wife. I love you.

Martin: I love you too.

Ruthie: But what am I going to wear.

Annie: there is a dress up in your room.

Lucy: I'll go help you, Ruthie.

_Ruthie and Lucy go up to the bedroom._

Ruthie: oh, what a beautiful dress.

Lucy: it was our grandmothers.

Ruthie: hey, Luc will you be my maid-of-honor.

Lucy: I would be honored.

_The wedding starts._

_Kevin smiles as Lucy walks down the aisle._

_Simon and Martin smile as Ruthie comes down the aisle._

Eric: Well, as you all know Ruthie is my last girl to be getting married. I am very sad to see her go, but I couldn't be happier to be marrying her to the love of her life, Martin Brewer.

Eric: Now are you guys ready to get married.

Ruthie/Martin: you bet.

Eric: Martin, do you take Ruthie to be you wife?

Martin: I do.

_Martin takes the ring from Mac._

Eric: Repeat after me…

Martin: Actually I want to do my own vows.

Eric: ok

Martin: Ruthie, you are my best friend. You know me inside and out. When I look at you, I find comfort in your eyes knowing that I have found the love of my life. Ruthie, I promise to cherish and to love you and to be faithful to you for the rest of the days of my life. This ring symbolizes the undying love I have for you.

_Martin slips the ring onto Ruthie's finger._

_Ruthie takes the ring from Lucy._

Eric: do you take Martin to be your husband?

Ruthie: I do.

Eric: are you going to do your own vows?

Ruthie: Yes.

Ruthie: Martin, our relationship consisted of fights, health crisis, and well a continent, but the special thing about us is that we have always found our way back to each other. That is why I know that we are forever. I have always loved you; I will love you for the rest of my life. So this ring symbolizes the undying love I have for you.

_Ruthie slips the ring onto Martin's finger._

Eric: You may know kiss the bride.

_Martin kisses Ruthie._

Eric: So with that, ladies and gents I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer.

_Everyone clapped._

_Martin and Ruthie walk back down the aisle as the screen fades._

_The End. _


End file.
